Today people can watch all kinds of video productions like movies, television serials, sports series, lecture series, news programming, and the like on computers, mobile devices, video consoles, televisions, or other viewing apparatus. It is no longer necessary to view video content according to a fixed schedule set by a broadcaster or theater or other agency. Now viewers can choose where and when they want to see media productions.
The supply of video content is so vast that surveying the available stock and choosing what to watch can be an arduous task. Looking through a series of episodes to locate a remembered scene may be similarly burdensome. If one wants to survey even a single television series, looking for a remembered theme, or for some particularly interesting part, one may be forced to scan through a whole sequence of episodes or of synopses of those episodes in a tedious, linear fashion.